Vampires Roam the Hallways
by brittnianime
Summary: this girl has visions of vampires and all go to hell when they start coming true within her highschool.
1. Living Nightmare

Living Nightmare

Chapter 1

In the complete stillness of night there was one girl awake at such a bewitching hour. She had just jolted upright from a fearful nightmare. Her unnoticeably beautiful face covered in sweat. Her waist long, brunette brown hair tangled around her hips.

"What's the matter!" rushed in her worried mother. Apparently she had screamed herself awake along with her mom. Realizing this Nicole sprung up out of her queen sized, purple princess decorated bed and exclaimed.

"I'm okay just fell out of bed!" she could lie about as well as a bear can ride a unicycle across tightrope with an eighty pound brick in its mouth. But her mother went along with it none the less. That was because Nicole only lied when it was completely necessary. And for her that was one of those times. _I need to be way more careful with this freaky dream. Or is it more of a vision? _Nicole did believe though anything she couldn't prove wrong. _Well whatever it is the only thing I can come to remember is this gorgeous girl on my ceiling. And then she would hiss and grow fangs, but your canine teeth are physically impossible of growing that fast on their own. Right? _


	2. Chapter 2

Back to School

Chapter 2

"It's time for breakfast you need to get out of bed or you'll be late for school!" called Nicole's mother. _Good she is acting like nothing happened. I need to fresh at this new school._

And with that she was off without breakfast still combing her dark brown hair. Nicole was wearing the school uniform that consisted of a navy blue skirt, black thigh highs a white polo, a navy blue tie, and her suitcase like bag. she walked for what seemed to be thirty seconds before checking her watch. U_nbelievable! I only have a minute until the train pulls from the station! _Just then a girl dashed passed her in the same uniform. "Wait, wait wait!" Nicole cried out as if in need of desperate help. Luckily the girl came to a complete stop, turned around grabbed Nicole's wrist and resumed dashing for the train.

The doors shut... the two girls panting for breath were now on there way to school. The girl who saved Nicole, from a what would have been a terrible first day, caught her breath first and started to introduce herself when the train announcement cut her off. After the conductor was finished she started again,"My name is Alexia Hewet." _well she seems nice... wait this girl is the exact same one from my dreams! She has shoulder length blonde hair her eye sparkle with red... wait but her canines are relatively_ short. "Oh well I am Nicole nice to meet you."

"nice to meet you to! I am glad i helped you because i sense that your new to the school."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Hmm? no it is just i haven't seen you on this train before."

"oh well thats okay i guess. i just dont like attention."

"well you know you are gonna get some whether you like it or not because of class introductions."

"ohh yeah i forgot. well just to make conversation, what is your favorite creature?"

"well that is an odd question but i would have to say vampires!"

"really why?" Nicole is starting to warm up a bit with alexia and pretends she is giving a news report with an invisible microphone.

" well, because they are really fascinating, i mean super human abilities, some over powering beauty, different eye colors, 16+ are immortal, night lovers, blood drinkers, and they can or cannot walk under the sun!"

"yeah well i dont have a favorite but if i had to pick it would be humans. why do we depend on everything we depend on money to get utilities we depend on utilities to live happy we wear clothes to cover our bodies we intrude on land and in seas we kill excessively to get food and yet half of it goes to waste we let the weak survive. we are racist towards our on species we kill and examine other species. and worst of all we invent stuff to kill people, to assist us with crimes, to assist with others extinction. humans are not my favorite creatures they are the worst. and yet we rule this planet as if we dont need anything else. we are really just the worst species. i mean we cut down and kill plants... we kill the plants that give us oxygen, that give us life, that cleans the air we pollute, we bite the hand that feeds us... no we tear it clean off!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating for a while! anyways is it not cool or weird how nicole despises humans despite her being one?**

Alexia's POV

Oh my goodness. did she really put that out there so bluntly i mean does she really despise her species that much. if i turn her she could be a peacekeeper.

"Umm hello, i know that was an odd speech but you dont have to zone out." nicole looked a little hesitant. i could hear her heart beat go up as if she was nervous or frightened. I personally hoped it was only nervous. then my brother walked up.

Nicole's POV

Alexia's face went pale, well paler. then as i was about to ask her what was wrong the most attractive being in the world stood next her.

"hey what's up. Who's the dark haired repunzel?" his smug voice had suddenly enraged me. Is my hair really all that long?

"Oh nicole this iis my..." the worst thought came to mind _boyfriend._" My brother Alex." i hid the sigh of releif that i wanted to take. I was about to introduce myself when suddenly the train crashed.

**Again sorry about the shortness and long wait but did you like how it dropped off? R&R plz. this is getting interesting dont ya think?**


End file.
